


You Will Be the Death of Me

by MyParamour



Series: Journeys End in Lovers Meeting [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyParamour/pseuds/MyParamour
Summary: All Hawke wanted was a good night's rest, but Fenris had other ideas.





	You Will Be the Death of Me

She was dead to the world. Or, she ought to be. After two days of fighting their way along the wounded coast Lenora Hawke had practically fallen into bed hours earlier, hoping for the first full-nights sleep she’d had in quite a while. With the combination of doing favours for both the increasingly-impatient Arishok coupled with the increasingly-demanding citizens of Kirkwall, she’d driven herself to complete fatigue. Even Isabela had commented on it on their journey back to the city and, while she adored Bela, she wasn’t exactly known for noticing the plight of others.

Hawke had barely managed to strip herself of her clothing before she’d landed face-first into the mattress, allowing the sleep she so desperately needed to claim her.

Blissfully, she’d been dreaming of nothing when she felt herself stir at the feeling of the mattress depress near her. She shifted, rolling her shoulders back and she moved her hands beneath her pillow, readjusting her position slightly. Her quilt slid slowly down her shoulders, making its way towards her waist causing Hawke to let out an annoyed groan at the loss of warmth; that’s when she heard it. A quiet, low chuckle that, even in her haze, excited her.

Her eyes flicked open and she blinked rapidly, unable to see much beyond the darkness. The quilt stopped moving once it reached just below her rear and she felt a small kiss against her lower back. “Fenris?” Her voice was groggy and she hardly sounded like herself, but she was taken aback by his sudden presence in her room. They hadn’t spoken much during their recent outing, a fact which had disappointed her greatly. She’d tried to get him to open up while they were camped, but he’d been very standoffish, which made her worried he was going to recede back into the Fenris she’d met years before.

She’d tried to be patient with him, she really had, but the longer she knew him the more she wanted him to fully embrace what they could be to one another. She’d reached that point a long time ago, but he still seemed to stumble on the idea.

He said nothing in response to her and instead she felt two hands grab at the flesh of her ass.

“Do you always sleep naked, Hawke?”

She couldn’t help herself as she lifted her hips up, encouraging his grip. “Sometimes.”

Fenris made a noise behind her, one which she surmised to be a groan that he’d swallowed back down his throat. He spread his fingers wider apart, using his thumbs to put her on display for him.

She lifted her head off of her pillow and tried to turn her torso to get a look at him, but he quickly moved one of his hands to her back, pushing her down. “No.”

He was firm in his command and she had no control over herself as she pushed her ass up higher, trying to spur him onward. “Fenris, please.”

His fingertip circled her entrance and she felt herself clench in anticipation. His voice was gruff when he spoke, “three days, Hawke.”

She meant to respond properly but her brain seemed to shut off as his finger breached her. He gave her no time to adjust before he added a second finger and hooked them inside her, hitting _the_ spot. “Oh!”

He moved at a torturously slow pace, “I followed behind you for three days, I could hardly take my eyes off your backside.” He removed his fingers from her completely before he quickly filled her again. “Almost took an arrow to the arm because I couldn’t help myself, you cursed woman.”

“Fenris, I--”

“Three days and not a single moment alone with you. Fasta vass, I almost broke, I wanted to fuck you into the ground, I’d even have let Isabela watch.”

She wanted to laugh but she found the thought more arousing than anything else. His admission as he scissored his fingers inside of her was almost too much, and she was far from wanting him to stop.

Suddenly his fingers were gone and she whined, earning herself a smack upon her right ass cheek. Her eyes widened at the shock and without warning he hit her again. She felt her chest flush pink and she preened at the attention.

“Venhedis, look at you.”

He hit her again, harder this time and she knew her ass must be reddening at the assault. Hawke had always suspected that Fenris had a penchant for mixing pleasure with pain but she’d never managed to get him to admit it or act on it.

She heard a rustling behind her, and she knew it to be the sound of Fenris undoing his breeches and pulling himself out. Her hands clenched around her pillow, trying to keep herself in place and she waited for him to ready himself.

His hands were warm when he touched her again and she felt the tip of his cock against her wet centre. “Maker, please, Fenris.”

She arched her back, trying to force him to enter her but he laughed as he pushed her back down. “Always impatient.”

He raked his fingertips along her ass as he spread her open before he slammed into her to the hilt. She felt full and she cried out at the feeling of being stretched wide.

She’d been teased by her friends for allowing Fenris to hold her hostage in her attraction to him, but she couldn’t ever properly explain just why she let him. When he fucked her she felt something deep in her core and when his cock slid inside of her it felt like she was where she was supposed to be.

She loved him. He was all hard edges and rough surfaces, he was brash when he should be soft, he struggled with his past on a daily-basis but she loved every broken part of him, especially in moments like these, when he was _open_ with her. He trusted her, and she felt her heart thump at the thought.

He hunched forward and his chest pressed against her back as he moved his hips back, pulling most of the way out before slamming into her once more. His hand slid along her side, making its way into her hair, tugging at it.

“Would you let me fuck you next time, Hawke? In front of the others?”

She gasped at the thought and struggled to find her voice. “Ah!”

He leaned down and she felt his tongue lap at her ear. “Hm? Do you want them to know what a good girl you are for me?” She couldn’t speak, but he read her so well that she didn’t need to verbalize her answer.

He moved back and sat upright before he grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise and he started to fuck her in earnest. The room was silent beyond their gasps and the sound of flesh smacking flesh, and Hawke tried to grab her sheets for purchase, each thrust pushing her forward on the mattress.

Fenris practically growled out, “Hawke -- can you?”

Maker. She knew what he was asking, but she hadn’t expected him to. He was so hesitant with magic, even hers, she didn’t think he would ever be the one to suggest it.

She released the grip of her right hand on the sheet and she touched her fingertip to her clit, revelling in the feeling of her playing with herself before she felt another smack! against her backside. “Fuck!”

She tried to concentrate on what she was meant to be doing but the following sting served as a distraction. Hawke forced herself to focus her energy into her fingertips and she sent pulses of magic into herself, the sensation reaching Fenris’ dick.

“Kaffas, Nora!”

She kept at it, and she could tell he was close to finishing as his rhythm began to falter. She shoved her ass back to meet each thrust and she increased the intensity of her magic until his breath hitched and she felt him spill himself inside of her, right as she felt herself convulse as she tumbled over the edge.

Lenora felt his weight fall on top of her and his breathing was heavy in her ear. He surprised her by placing gentle kisses along her shoulder before he pulled himself out of her, and rolled off and onto his back.

Hawke finally got a good look at him as the moonlight shone through the window and onto her bed, illuminating Fenris’ face. From the time she’d met him she’d thought he was absolutely gorgeous, and it was small moments like these where his features almost took her breath away.

She shifted closer to him, but she tried to do so slowly, almost afraid she’d startle him away. They’d laid together numerous times, but rarely did he allow her the pleasure of spending the night with her. She licked her lips and swallowed, preparing herself to offer that very invitation.

“I can feel you staring, Nora.”

She opened her mouth and let out a small laugh, feeling a bit embarrassed as he turned his head to look at her. “It’s just…” She almost lost her train of thought when he brought his hand up and cupped her jaw.

“Just what?”

She burrowed into him, resting her head on his arm before draping her own on his chest, running her fingers along his torso. Not tonight.

“...Nothing.”


End file.
